The roles of eicosanoids in diverse physiologic and pathologic scenarios provide clear examples of the importance of fatty acid precursors such as arachidonic acid in cell communication, a sharp departure from their structural and storage assignments (3-5). Among the classes of bioactive eicosanoids, including prostaglandins, leukotrienes (LT), lipoxins (LX) and cis-epoxyeicosatrienoic acids or EETs (4, 6), it is now apparent that counter-regulatory autacoids exist within these classes of eicosanoids. Of the cyclooxygenase pathways, prostacyclin and thromboxane are important vascular counter-regulators (7). In inflammation, leukotriene products of the 5-lipoxygenase are pro-inflammatory mediators (4, 8), and lipoxins generated via lipoxygenase interactions can counter-regulate certain leukotriene-mediated events (for a recent review, see 9). The emergence of temporal and spacial separation in biosynthesis of eicosanoids during inflammation sheds light on distinct functional settings for lipoxins as “stop” or pro-resolution signals (10). Moreover, aspirin (ASA) treatment can pirate the lipoxin system, triggering formation of their 15-epimeric or their R-containing isoform (ASA-triggered LX) that serve as LX mimetics, to mount pro-resolution status (9, 11, 12), as well as enhancers in epithelial-based anti-microbial host defense (13).
Leukocytes from several species of fish rich in omega-3 fatty acids generate prostaglandins, leukotrienes and lipoxins from both arachidonic acid (C20:4) and eicosapentaenoic acid (C20:5). Their immune functions in marine organisms appear similar to those in humans; namely, as drivers of cell motility. Yet, fish cells generate quantitatively similar levels of both 4 and 5 series (EPA-derived) leukotrienes and lipoxins, which is sharply different than human tissues that use predominantly C20:4-derived mediators (reviewed in 14). Omega-3 fatty acids such as eicosapentaenoic acid (EPA, C20:5) and docosahexaenoic acid (DHA, C22:6) may be beneficial in several human diseases including atherosclerosis, asthma, cardiovascular, cancer (reviewed in 15), and, more recently, mental depression (16, 17) and preventing sudden death after myocardial infarction (18, 19). Of interest are results from the GISSI-Prevenzione trial that evaluated omega-3 polyunsaturated fatty acid supplementation with more than 11,300 patients that provide evidence for a decrease of ˜45% in cardiovascular death (20).
It is noteworthy that both patient groups received aspirin in the GISSI trial while comparing tocopherol vs. omega-3 supplementation (20) as did a significant number of participants in the most recent Physician Health study report (18). The impact of ASA to the results of these studies was not tested although firmly concluding the benefits of omega-3 fatty acids in risk reduction (18, 20, 21). Eating fish rich in omega-3's is now recommended by the American Heart Association (see http://www.americanheart.org). However, what is evident from animal studies is that DHA is the bioactive cardiovascular protective component of fish oils (22). The mechanism(s) for omega-3 protective properties in heart disease and in prostate cancer remains unclear and the molecular bases are still sought to explain the clinical phenomena associated with fish oil trials.
The heightened awareness that unresolved inflammation is important in many chronic disorders including heart disease, atherosclerosis, asthma, and Alzheimer's disease (23, 24) leads to question whether omega-3 utilization during ASA therapy is converted to endogenous bioactive compounds relevant in human disease and health. Recently, data suggests that at sites of inflammation omega-3 PUFA eicosapentaenoic acid (EPA) is converted to potent bioactive products that target neutrophil recruitment (2). Hence, COX-2, which has a larger substrate tunnel/channel than COX-1 (25, 26), acts on C20:4 as well as additional substrates that can be productively accommodated as exemplified by the ability to convert the omega-3 polyene family of lipids (i.e., C18:3 and C20:5), possibly for tissue-specific COX-2 missions (2) such as those associated with ischemic preconditioning (19), resolution (10, 12, 27) and/or other disease processes. EPA and COX-2 (2) or DHA (28-32) raise the possibility that, in addition to arachidonic acid, omega-3 fatty acids in certain biologic processes, e.g., ischemia-induced cardiac arrhythmias (22), may serve as substrates for conversion to potent bioactive products (2). However, the biological role and significance of products that could be derived from DHA in inflammation has remained to be established.
A need therefore exists for an improved understanding of the function of these materials in physiology as well as the isolation of bioactive agents that can serve to eliminate or diminish various disease states or conditions, such as those associated with inflammation.